The Clockwork Chronicles 1:My Little pony preview
by barefoottiger42
Summary: when my oc(which will not be named in this preview because i haven't thinked of a good name yet)lands in equastria during one of his clockwork rift jump.How will equestria react to a human with 'interesting powers' (rated t because im paranoid)


"weird"=talking

'huh maybe I should use my powers'=thinking

_Last Regrets: _special powers and or summonings

**you will bow down to me:** ancient speaking and or shouting

I accept criticism of all kind but plz no flames it's my first story

-Chapter 1: The Clockwork Jumper-  
"Hmm well that's interesting" I said as I examined the glowing clock, "What's going on it looks like I'm making a jump, but to where?" I thought as the watch kept glowing, "Well wherever I'm going I hope it's a good place, last time I landed in a huge heap of misunderstanding" I said to myself as the rift opened up, "Well let's do this." I said as I smirked jumping into the rift not knowing I would end up in a place with talking colorful ponies and Pegasus and unicorns.  
-In Twilight's Library-  
"Spike I need you to run an errand for me if that's okay" Twilight said as the purple dragon walked up, "What do you need twilight?" Spike said, "Well I need you to go to rarity's house and give her this" Twilight said as she handed Spike a note, "I get to go to rarity" Spike said as his eyes turned into hearts, "Well just get it done spike" Twilight said while sighing, 'sometimes I think Spike just wants to hang out with rarity more than me', "Ok Twilight" Spike said as he left to go to Carousel Boutique.

-In Everfree Forest-

As I landed on the ground I saw I was in some sort of forest. Looking around everything looked….  
animated, mind you I was in Naruto's world and other animated worlds but this place felt weird.  
"Well at least it's not that bad" I said immediately regretting my words as I heard a growl behind me."I just had to open my mouth" I said getting ready to use my clockwork powers making my right arm glow.

Quickly turning around I was met with a weird sight, "Are those wolves made out of wood?" I said but my instincts immediately kicked in using my clockwork powers I summoned my trusty sword _Last Regrets_ getting ready to fight. The first wolf immediately jumped at me, jumping to my side I dodged the attack and sliced the wolf in half.

Quick to react i summoned my scythe _Drakar_ (dio gave me this) and slicing the other two at the remains I saw something that shocked me' This is weird the wolf is made out of all wood no organs or anything how's that even possible, well whatever the case I need to find my way out of this forest.' I thought wandering aimlessly through the forest.

-Everfree forest entrance-  
"Finally I made it out good god that was long" I said tiredly as I saw a cottage nearby and a town a little bit further down the path. "I should probably check the cottage first" walking up to the cottage I knocked on the door I heard an "eep" coming from inside. "Umm hello is anyone in there I'm looking for some shelter and I'm very lost right now." Hearing the door open I was met with a yellow pony with wings and had pink hair with what appears to be butterflies on the pony's flank. 'whoever lives here must be an animal caretaker or a crazy scientist who experiments on animals' I thought looking at the pony with wings "Hello there is your master home?"

The pony looks at me and then does the impossible it started to talk! "Oh what are you and what do you mean by my master" She whispered I could barely hear it had not been for my enhanced hearing. "Wait a minute…..YOU CAN TALK!" I practically screamed that last part making the pony run away.

"Wait a minute I didn't mean to scare you I'm sorry" I said trying to calm her down. "what's your name?" "fluttershy" she whispered barely, "so your name is fluttershy huh."Fluttershy seemed surprise, "you heard me?" "yeah why?" I asked "It's because no one has ever heard me when I talked like that even my friends" "Well its probably because of my enhanced hearing"

I said "Enhanced hearing?" she wondered, "Oh I will explain about that later(never), so fluttershy can you tell me where I am?" "Oh your in Ponyville" 'Wow the pony puns are horrible' I thought, "Oh well if you don't mind I'll be going now sorry about bothering you" I said as I left through the front door. Then I realized I had nowhere to live sheepishly turn around saying

"Umm I have nowhere to live mind if I stay with you for a little bit maybe you can give me a tour of the town tomorrow?" I saw her smile "Oh yes you can stay with me" "Thank you so much I owe you" I said while I was bowing my head. "Where can I sleep?" "Oh you can sleep in the guest room" "Oh ok thanks where is it?" I followed her as she lead me to the guest room. "Here it is if you need anything just ask." "Thank you." I said as I looked through my backpack. "Hmm lets see clothes, hats, forbidden scroll, sonic screwdriver, ah journal there you are" I said grabbing my journal out of my backpack preparing to write about today and going to sleep.

**Right so im just gonna leave it at that so if you guys want me to continue this story tell me and if i make any mistakes tell me i accept constructive criticism(plz no flame :( )**


End file.
